Mikan and the Jewel Thief:
by Gentlewolf
Summary: When Mikan unexpectantly activates one of Hotaru's inventions, and it runs off with her Blue stone choker necklace, Mikan must find the machine and return it to Hotaru's lab before Hotaru finds out.....with Natsume's help.


**Mikan and the Jewel Thief:**

* * *

**Author Note:** This story was written as a Secret Santa gift for FadingColors in DeviantArt. The GakuenAlice-club held a Secret Santa, which I obviously participated in. FadingColors prompt that I was given sometime in October told me that she wanted a fanfic that was, "Something random with Natsume being nice to Mikan without being OOC?" She did not want, however for the fic to be romantic, and to keep pervertedness to a minimum.

I'm glad, it seems, that I did a good job filling her request, being that It won the **Best Character / Pairing Portrayal -- Fanfiction category**. I am honored, Thank you very much, everyone who voted for it.

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own the characters in this fanfiction. Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Mr. Bear, and the setting all belong to the creator of **Gakuen Alice**, _Tachibana Higuchi._

_

* * *

  
_

Mikan walked down the pathway towards Hotaru's lab. She hoped against probability that her best friend would be there. The Special Alice Ability type class let out early because of another one of Noda Sensei's sudden departures. Tsubasa and Misaki Sempai were busy and Mikan felt like she was in the way. Though she would never be told that she was.

The campus was quiet, as all of the students were in their Alice Based Class. Mikan shivered when a chilly late autumn wind blew around her, causing her to walk more quickly.

Upon reaching her final destination, Mikan let out a sigh of disappointment. Hotaru wasn't there after all. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. Over by the window something was covered with a white sheet. Mikan couldn't help but to wonder if it wasn't Hotaru's latest invention that had been keeping her at her lab for the past few nights. Mikan's curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but to take a peek. "What could it hurt?" Mikan asked to herself as she lifted a corner of the sheet.

To her surprise she found a pair of dark glassy eyes staring back at her. She lifted the sheet more to find a robotic raccoon. "Kawaii, how cute!" Mikan gasp with delight and completely pulled the sheet away. Upon doing so, and once the light of the room reflected into it's eyes, a red light began to glow from behind the glass spheres of the machines eyes and it's ears pivoted on it's head.

Mikan took a step back in fear. The raccoon's red eyes made it look demonic. When it took a step towards her Mikan took another step back. "Stay away," she told it, as though it was actually alive and had a conscious. "Don't come any closer," she continued to say when it took another step towards her. Suddenly it pounced onto her. Mikan let out a frightened cry as she felt it's claws graze against her neck. Then, just as quickly as it had jumped on her, it jumped down and ran towards the door. Mikan reached immediately for her neck and was relieved not to feel any blood where the scratches on her neck burned with pain.

She then realized that her white choker with the blue stone that her grandfather had given to her was gone. "Matte, wait!" She called and spun around to see the gray and black tail of the raccoon disappear through the door that she had left open. "Come back!" Mikan cried and pursued after it. Luck, however, was not on Mikan's side when one of Hotaru's robotic servants opened the front door to enter the building. The raccoon escaped out the door. Mikan was delayed by a few seconds, having to push past the obstacle before she could make it out of the door.

Mikan continued to run after the necklace thief, but it was small and agile and ran much faster then her. Just as the raccoon disappeared into the Northern Woods, Mikan tripped over a tree root and landed flat on her face. After flipping her skirt back down over her bottom Mikan lifted her face from the ground to reveal tears streaming down her cheeks. She wondered if her day could get any worse. She was thankful that Natsume wasn't around…

"Hey, flower pattern girl, what did you do now?" A familiar voice asked.

Mikan turned around slowly to reveal her dirty, tear-stained face to him. "N…Natsume…" she spoke in horror. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment. Her day had just gotten worse, though she momentarily forgot about the raccoon. Since Natsume didn't have a Dangerous Alice Ability type class he had been lounging beneath a tree reading Manga.

"Were you chasing one of Imai's inventions?" He asked, reminding her of the robotic critter. Mikan's anger and embarrassment turned to panic. She had to get that machine back before Hotaru returned to her lab or else Hotaru might use her Bakan Gun on her. With wide eyes Mikan prepared to turn back around and run towards the Northern Woods.

"Baka, where are you going?" Natsume asked after grabbing her hand to stop her from running off. "What happened to your neck? He then inquired, referring to the red scratches where the coon had scratched her when it took her choker necklace. Mikan tried to pull free from his hold to no avail.

"If you're not going to tell me, at least clean your ugly face," Natsume said after a moment and threw a handkerchief at her, which landed on her shoulder. Once she took the handkerchief with her free hand, Natsume released her and she wiped at the dirt and tears on her face. "So, what did you do now?" Natsume asked again.

Once her face was as clean as she could get it without soap and water she looked at him and appeared like she might burst into tears again.

"Oi…never mind, if you're just going to cry about it, I don't want to know," Natsume said in annoyance and turned to return to his spot under the tree. He was stopped when Mikan took hold of his arm.

"Please help me, Natsume?" She asked nearly hysterically. "Hotaru will be so mad at me! I have to get it back to her lab before she gets out of class!"

Natsume looked at her from over his shoulder. "Why were you in Imai's lab when she wasn't there?" He asked disapprovingly.

Mikan's eyes were large and watery as she played with her ponytails nervously. "All I did was uncover it, but as soon as I did it turned on and attacked me before running away," she explained innocently. "Please help me, Natsume. You're the only one who is not busy," she pleaded with large wavering eyes while she pulled her ponytails back and forth under her nose and rubbed her foot into the dirt.

Natsume turned to narrow his eyes at her and was about to comment about her idea that he wasn't busy, but figured she was right, he could read manga anytime. With a sigh of exasperation he walked past her towards the Northern Woods. "Are you coming or not? He called back to her when she didn't immediately follow.

With a newly found sense of hope, Mikan followed happily. Upon entering the forest they followed the path of broken sticks and crunched up leaves on the ground, scratched tree bark, and tracks left behind by the machine. When Natsume came to a sudden stop the robotic raccoon ran out onto the trail from inside a tree that served as a squirrel's nest. The raccoon stuffed something shiny into it's mouth. The sound of clanging could be heard as if the body of the robot served as a storage compartment. It then took off further into the forest.

"Matte, wait!" Mikan yelled and ran past Natsume to chase after it.

Natsume let out a sigh of exasperation due to her haste and followed after her. 'That Idiot,' Natsume thought to himself. 'She'll never catch it that way.' "Sakura, stop!" He yelled after her.

Mikan managed to corner the raccoon against the base of a dirt cliff. She went to pounce on top of it with the hope to catch it, but the robot dodged. Mikan landed flat on her face against the ground instead. "Itai, it hurts!" She cried, looking up with her tear stained face in time to see the raccoon running away again. Natsume threw a circle of fire around it, expecting to corner it again. They watched in astonishment as the machine ran through the flames and disappeared further into the forest.

"Leave it up to Imai to make it fire proof," Natsume stated in annoyance as he helped Mikan to her feet. "Daijoubu, are you okay?" He asked her, sounding genuinely concerned. Mikan nodded and wiped at her face with the sleeve of her coat. "What do you think you were doing, Baka, You Moron!?" He then yelled at her. "You can't catch something like that in such an archaic manner," he scolded.

Mikan pouted for a moment before responding. "Well, you didn't do much better!" She exclaimed, gesturing to the ring of fire that still burned.

Natsume smirked and began to walk away. "I didn't expect it to be fire resistant," he stated and extinguished the circle of flame before continuing after the robot.

Mikan followed him fuming in anger. "Of course Hotaru would make it flame resistant! You're the Moron!" She lectured him. He then stopped abruptly, causing her to bump into him.

"Didn't you say that you uncovered it, causing it to turn on, and it attacked you?" Natsume asked.

"Y…es," Mikan stammered over her words as she pushed against his back to stand upright. "So?" She questioned why he was asking.

Once her footing was stable beneath her, Natsume began to walk away again. Mikan followed after him. "Nani, nani?" She inquired. "What is it?"

"We probably need to cover it again to get it to turn off," Natsume informed her.

"What!?" Mikan exclaimed, nearly in a state of panic. "Demo, demo…but we don't have anything to cover it! I didn't bring the sheet, now we'll have to go back. Oh NO! I'll never get it back before Hotaru returns!" Mikan rambled hysterically.

"Just use your coat," Natsume told her as if it should be obvious.

"What?" Mikan exclaimed in disbelief. "But it's cold out!" She complained about the weather.

"Natsume let out a sigh of annoyance and rolled his eyes. He barely noticed the cold, thanks to his Alice. He unbuttoned his coat and began to remove it as they approached Mr. Bears cabin. Mikan froze in fright and dove behind a tree to hide.

"What's it doing?" Natsume asked when he caught sight of the Coon disappearing behind the cabin. Natsume moved to follow, leaving Mikan to gawk nervously back and forth between him and Mr. Bear.

"But…if Mr. Bear catches us around his cabin we'll die!" Mikan muttered nervously as she followed after him, keeping hidden among the trees.

"So go distract him," Natsume instructed, pushing her out into the clearing.

Mikan screamed as she stumbled out into the open, bringing Mr. Bears attention immediately to her. His bead eyes gleamed and he charged in her direction. Mikan jumped to her feet and ran back into the forest with Mr. Bear in pursuit.

Natsume took advantage of the situation and approached the back of the cabin. On the other side of the cabin he found Mr. Bears shed with the door open. Upon closer investigation Natsume found the raccoon inside. It appeared to be digging inside of a wooden chest.

Natsume quietly slipped into the shed and closed the door behind him. The raccoon brought it's head and front legs out of the chest and settled on the floor. The robots ears pivoted on its head to better pick up on the sounds coming from behind it. When it turned it's head it's red glass eyes stared at Natsume as it shoved another shiny object into it's mouth. The clanking sound, similar to a piggy bank full of change, was heard as it dropped into the machines "stomach."

Natsume held his jacket ready to throw over top of the raccoon. As if understanding Natsume's intentions, the robot climbed up a wooden beam to the rafters.

Natsume quickly surveyed the contents of the shed and plotted the capture. While keeping an eye on the robot, which also kept a watchful eye on him, Natsume grabbed hold of a push broom and used it to attempt to push the raccoon off of the rafter. The machine had great resistance though and was able to hold on with it's metallic claws that had been specifically designed for climbing.

Natsume knew that he had to hurry. He didn't have much time. He wondered how long Mikan could actually keep Mr. Bear distracted. He didn't doubt that the bear would beat her to a pulp and return quickly. It wasn't that he was afraid of it, but it seemed somewhat degrading if he would have to fight a stuffed animal.

Natsume jumped up and pushed off of a workbench to launch himself up into the rafters. He then untied the arms of his jacket from around his neck where he had tied it in order to keep his hands free. While he balanced on the rafter beside the robot he was in luck that one of the machines claws had become stuck inside of the wood. Natsume threw his coat over the raccoon and watched as the machine shut down beneath it. Natsume then stepped across to the same rafter and began to work on loosening the raccoon's claw from the wood.

Natsume emerged from the shed a few minutes later with the robot wrapped up inside of his coat. He flung it over his should in time to see Mikan running towards him with Mr. Bear in close pursuit.

"Na…tsu…me!!" She cried out his name in panic. When she reached him, Natsume threw a ring of fire to surround Mr. Bear, who stopped in his tracks, and grabbed Mikan's hand with his free one to pull her along as he took off into a full run.

"Wait, Natsume! Where are you going?" Mikan panted as he ran with her out of the Northern Woods. He stopped abruptly once they were a safe distance away and released her hand.

Mikan bent over with her hands resting on her knees and panted for air. "What…about…the raccoon?" Mikan managed to ask.

Natsume lowered his coat to the ground in front of her with a clank. Mikan stared from his coat up to him with eyes wide in shock. "Y..ou…caught it?" Mikan exclaimed in astonishment.

"It's not like it was difficult," Natsume replied and turned to walk away. "You better get it back to Imai's lab," he reminded her.

"Oh, right," Mikan replied and attempted to pick up Natsume's coat with the robot wrapped inside. She found that she could only drag it.

With a sigh of annoyance Natsume returned to the coat and swung it back over his shoulder to carry the robot wrapped inside. He then walked off into the direction of Hotaru's lab.

Mikan ran after him with a smile. "Domo arigato, thanks so much, I couldn't have done it without you. I owe you!" She exclaimed.

When Hotaru's lab came into sight Mikan let out a cry of Panic. "Oh No! We didn't make it! Hotaru's back!"

Natsume continued to walk towards the building. It wasn't his fault that the robot got loose, after all. He had to pull Mikan along with him by the hand to keep her from hiding from Hotaru, who was now approaching them on her high-speed swan scooter.

"What did she do now?" Hotaru asked Natsume when they reached one another.

"Gomen Nasai, I'm Sorry!" Mikan apologized with a bow after Natsume pulled her in front of Hotaru. Natsume then set the covered robot down with a clank.

"Arigato, thank you," Hotaru told Natsume, suddenly understanding the reason for Mikan's apology. Hotaru had only just returned from her Alice Ability class when she saw Mikan and Natsume walking in the distance and decided to check out the peculiar combination.

"It was an accident," Mikan explained, still bent over in a bow.

"This invention is defective," Hotaru said as she unwrapped it from Natsume's jacket and wrapped a piece of cloth over it's eyes so that it wouldn't turn on.

"Why are you making something that steals anyway," Mikan asked defensively when she remembered about the blue stone from her choker.

"Didn't I just say that it is defective? I was working on fixing it," Hotaru told her while she pushed a button that separated the head from the body of the robot. She then turned it upside down to empty the contents. The ground was littered with tin, aluminum, scrap metal and what appeared to be some lost earrings, a ring, a couple of necklaces, and Mikan's stone. "You see, this invention, the lost item locator, is suppose to locate lost items. However, it will pick up anything it finds that is shiny or sparkly."

Mikan bent down and picked up her blue stone that brightly reflected the sun.

"You've caused me more trouble," Hotaru told Mikan. "There is a lot of damage to the body that I will have to repair now. I expect that you'll pay for the repairs," She stated.

Mikan's eyes grew wide. A glance at the machine revealed the damage. It was scorched from running through Natsume's fire and one of its claws was broken. Surely it wouldn't cost too much, right?

"150 Rabbits," Hotaru informed her.

Mikan nearly fell on her face. She would have to borrow from Iinchō again. As a single star that would take her 5 months to pay off and she wouldn't have any Rabbits left over for herself. It seemed like all of her Rabbits were always going to Hotaru.

"Here," Natsume said and handed Hotaru a 100 and 50 Rabbit bill. "The damage is my fault," he explained.

Mikan looked up with relief. "Thank you Natsume!" She exclaimed happily. He could be so nice sometimes. "You can be a great friend when you want to be!" Mikan observed with a grateful smile and moved to hug him.

Natsume stopped her by placing his hand on her head to keep her at arms length from him. "Now you owe me double."


End file.
